leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-8091380-20130916233538/@comment-5052127-20130922001723
I have to agree about grenade not just being a one-point wonder when supporting with him... the duration of the blind gets a lot longer, and the cooldown decreases with each level as well as the damage getting quite strong. At max rank, with any cdr items, you can easily get a 3 second AOE blind about every 5 seconds, which is REALLY nice, especially with that damage. Don't forget the huge area of vision they give over walls and into bushes letting you and your teammates chase and nail people when they normally couldn't... Really, just being able to cast them more often helps you in a lot of ways, and high-rank grenade's good blind and damage is quite a bit more reliable than the stun alone. If you practice leading the enemy with the grenades, you can nail them pretty much any time they try to approach you at all, and even when they don't hit, grenades can effectively keep them away or force them to change direction. Rockets are still good, but grenades are a little more versatile and less predictable than rockets in skirmishes and have better damage and utility while being more controllable... you don't always have to wait until the enemy goes in front of minions or there are no minions around. His turrets you can leave low rank, as they don't really increase in damage as much as his other abilities do from leveling them, and there really is no need for them to be stronger unless the enemy is pushing your lane so hard that your carry can't farm at all (which is pretty unlikely considering Heimer has a lot of tools to keep the lane pushed or help reset it, and his passive pushes the lane somewhat even if he's not trying...) There's not TOO much you can do about him falling off late though, his horridly nerfed AP scaling guarantees that champs will mostly be able to ignore him by late game, and his stun is a little too unreliable to be a very good support ability in large-scale fights... You are best off stacking on aura items that help the rest of your team, especially ones with active abilities like Shurelya's Reverie, that add some extra utility to his box of tools. Use his zone control and pushing ability to work with your team to dominate map objectives during mid-game when he can still be good in team fights. Really focus on objectives with him... ping them a lot to get your team to focus also. Move around to other lanes and push towers down fast with the laners, use turrets to help kill dragon and control the area around him so your team gets it more than the other team and gets a good gold advantage going, etc... He can even solo the dragon fairly early on... Do anything you can early-mid game while you still have good zoning/poking power to get as many objectives as possible for your team; it will give the rest of your team that extra advantage to help them get strong faster before you fall off too hard.